Redemption
by drakonlily
Summary: Reno, explaining the true evil in the world, and how he relates to it. 30 minute challenge. [one shot]


**_Redemption_**

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want."

I know what you are thinking; my lips shouldn't know these words. But they do. I may sit right beside you, praying to the same Lord you fear. I'm not irreverent, I am not unlearned, nor am I a monster. Well, perhaps I am a bit of a monster to you.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures."

But this monster has principal. I have responsibilities, a life to live, and a job that I like and that I do well. Yes, I do like my job, in fact, I love it. My partners are loyal to me and I am to them, we love each other like family. We protect each other. Hell, my own kid doesn't know that we aren't family; she calls them her uncles and aunt.

"He leadeth me beside the still waters."

I purge the world of truly evil people. Those that by the sheer nature of their positions and power are obligated to protect those less fortunate and do not do so. Those that sit and watch from a banquet hall as their brothers and sisters in the Lord die of starvation. Yes, I kill people. And yes, I really love my job.

"He restoreth my soul."

There is this time, just before a person dies, where they realize God. Where they wish that they had changed things. Where they wish, just wish that they had been using what the Lord gave them. Though by then, it is too late to change. It is too late to make a choice anymore; all the cards have been laid out. They don't die cursing me, they curse themselves.

"He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake."

I will not be the same. I do what I can, with power that I was given. I was put in a position to work hard and change things. How can I say that, you ask? How can I, with my suit still stained at the cuffs pray to the same God you do?

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,"

The job has its own set of problems, risks and challenges. There are people that shoot back, those that are not ready to go to the end that I was chosen to send them to. I do not fear death. I do not fear pain. I am beyond such things because I have real faith.

"I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;"

Would you have the same faith? To know what you are doing is right, though you are told otherwise. Who tells me how wrong I am? Those that do not know the difference between power and poor make a habit of it. The people who think that by man's will alone are things done. The people that have no faith in God are the ones that do not believe that the ones responsible are the ones that do not act.

"Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me."

When it comes to be my turn to die, I am not worried. My brothers in spirit shall protect me, we will not go out alone. I will not die in a corner, hating myself for my inaction. I will know the arms of the Lord are there for me because I did what I could in this life, to change things for others.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;"

I do not believe that I shall sit upon the Lord's right arm, I am not proud. It was God who put me here to do what I do. It will be God who chooses the time and place I return to him. I am prepared for the day, though I do not long for it. Life is a gift for all of us, every day is something to revel in. I do not squander gifts bestowed upon me.

"Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over."

My life is blessed with family, with friends that are family in spirit. My life is full of dead men and women's regrets. The Lord does not discriminate who is evil, nor do I. I am there, in that beautiful moment of a doubter's life when there is nothing to doubt. When all is made clear as they watch their blood flow through their fingers.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,"

They gasp at me, eyes pleading to the one who sent me to this world. The one that sent them here and gave them the gifts they wasted. That is the moment when I am closest to God, when the person dying before me reaches up to the heavens, clawing to be let into the gates of the Lord. When they beg forgiveness for their wastefulness and they know that God sees them, I am there.

"and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."

I do not care what God does with them after I send them up for judgment. Redemption is between them and God. I just arrange the meetings.

* * *

A/N: Another 30 minute challenge fic, using a quote "Redemption is between them and God. I just arrange the meetings." I also used a Psalm. Shown as I wrote it. No edits. 


End file.
